Uh-Oh
by xxxEmilyxLaurenxxx
Summary: Kanra x Shizuo. Based off of the song Uh-oh bye Junior Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

"I've never been good with words," Shizuo started then paused with his face slowly reddening ", well at least not the sweet kind." Kanra blinked at him a few times,confused by the suddenness of him speaking.

"Shizu-chan's such an idiot~.Look at your face,it's all red!" she laughed.

Something snapped in the tall blonde as he gripped a pole and in his mind the words "Somehow when shes around it's like I just lose my mind," were playing,then "I know I should just leave it alone," and his grip loosened. Why was he so indecisive today? Damnit! Of course thinking about it only pissed him off more and he ripped the pole out of the ground.

Kanra laughed and fled from the scene causing Shizuo to run after her down all of the back alleyways and out into a main !Bam! A car hit Shizuo. "Ah? The protozoan fell for it again? Ahahaha! Such an idiot!," she said gleefully as she ran off.

Celty saw this accident and ran up to Shizuo who was just getting out from under the car,brushing himself off with his face still ever so slightly red.

"Are you alright!?" she typed.

"Ah...I'm fine...That damn flea's just a bitch,that's all."

Celty paused for a moment then realized Shizuo didn't chase after her or even make a remark about her comment of him being a 'protozoan' and an 'idiot'.

"Are you sure?" she typed. Next came the fact that she noticed the red face. "Do you have a fever?" She typed worriedly putting her hand to her friends forehead.

" Actually...," the ex-bartender started ",...I think...that I might have fallen for the flea..." Celty jumped back from the shock of her friend saying this. How could her friend have fallen for Kanra Orihara, the girl he's tried to kill so many times and vice-versa? Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Are you kidding me!?" she typed quickly ", Have you gone insane!?"

The blonde chuckled ", Maybe so.."

" Shizuo! Let it go! It's dangerous, she'll just make fun of you for it and nothing will work out for you in the end!" Celty warned him.

Shizuo lit his cigarette and waved her off ",Ya,ya...Anyways I'm off. Either way have unfinished business with that louse." With that he ran off in the direction that Kanra ran.

Kanra was walking out of Russia Sushi happily, carrying a box of fatty tuna along with her while shoving a piece into her mouth. Shizuo eventually found her ",Kannnnnnnnnnrrrrraaaaaaaaaaa -chan!" Shizuo shouted at her. She turned and looked, then smiled and waved.

"Oh hello Shizu-chan!" she acted as though nothing had just happened ",Would you like some?" Kanra held out the box to Shizuo and he looked at with disgust.

"Why would I eat food that you have? You could have poisoned it or somethin'."

" Eh!? I'm crushed! I could never do something so cruel to my fatty tuna! But... suit yourself...more tuna for me." She smiled then shoved another piece in her mouth. She walked over and sat on a park bench and Shizuo followed. It was shocking to even himself that he hadn't tried killing her yet.

It was nothing but silence while Kanra was eating. Out of nowhere Shizuo's stomach growled and Kanra looked over at him trying to contain her laughter.

"S-shut up!" He said, his face becoming red.

"I'm sorry,I'm sorry! Here," Kanra said picking up a piece of tuna ",Open your mouth."

"No."

"Open your mouth!"

"No!"

"Open your damn mouth!"

" Like hell! I'm not letting yo-" Kanra cut him off and kissed him. They both blushed from ear to ear. For a moment everything froze and Shizuo felt like he couldn't breath. Not in a bad way, just in a way that...felt like time stopped. Then she pulled away and time resumed.

_It's not like I wanted to kiss that 's just that he- He wouldn't take the goddamn sushi and it was obvious that he was hungry and it was the only way I could think of that he would listen to me! And-and Gyahh!_ At her thoughts her blush reddened

"Now open your damn mouth..." the raven haired girl said looking away. Shizuo looked down at her and did as she said. She fed him the sushi and for a moment they almost looked like a couple. Kanra looked away quickly after that and so did Shizuo. He wanted to say something so badly but the words were all stuck on his tongue.

After a long silence, Kanra spoke up " Ah?Shizu-chan forget that kiss...It was just to get you to listen to me..." Shizuo chuckled a little, enjoying seeing the normally prideful cocky flea, bashful and asking something of him for once. Shizuo patted her head ",That's fine," he leaned in "I just won't forget this one," he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the usual weekday with Manami Kida hitting on random guys with bad pickup lines. Mikado sighed while Anri did the same. They were both waiting on Manami which they knew could take forever. Anri said goodbye and left.

Mikado after waiting five minutes finally went up to Manami to get her to leave and said ",Kida, it's time to on..." She completely ignored him._ 'It's like I'm not even here'_ he thought to himself,dropping his head in defeat. After another five minutes of flirting with some random guy named Tadase Hiyoki, Mikado finally got fed up with it ",C'mon Kida!" he said grabbing Manami's hand and running off, shouting back at Tadase ", Sorry we had to leave, bye!"

"A-ah!?Mikado! I was trying to flirt incase you didn't notice!," Manami shouted.

" Oh! I noticed. You were failing pretty horribly at it too!," Mikado laughed.

Manami pouted ",Was not..." she muttered "Anyways why did you pull me away! You should've given me five more minutes and I would have been on a you could've taken Anri on a double date with us~!"

Mikado facepalmed, laughed and blushed all at the same time at that comment ",I doubt that really would have happened. Besides I pulled you away 'cuz we were supposed to hang out today."

Manami blinked the smirked ",Oh~ I get it! You were jealous weren't you?"

"Huh!?"

" Face it you just wanted to get with this~" Manami motioned around her body, teasingly.

"N-no!" Mikado's face became a bright shade of red.

" Alright~ Then I'll hit on you~...hmmm...oh! Kiss me if I'm wrong, but you want to sleep with me don't you?," she said winking at him. She knew who failed and overused that pickup line was.

"N-no!"

Manami knew her friend would be embarrassed and couldn't just let the moment go to waste, so she continued ", Well if it's a no, then you must want to kiss me~," she puckered her lips and made a kissing face. If even possible Mikado's face became redder.

_Why can't she leave me alone? Truth be told, I actually do like her, it's just- we've been best friends since we were little. Know what? I'm going to tell her! I've just gotta work up the nerve. God I hope I don't stutter._

"Ah? Manami?" Mikado's blush started to calm.

Minami tilted her head, sort of shocked at her friend calling her by her first name.

"Manami, y-you, i mean i-i-!" Mikados thrown together letters couldn't make words when he noticed Manami staring at him with her big gold-brown eyes, that were so beautiful and full of life and whose owner had made him laugh so many times before . His face was getting hot again.

"Y-you okay,Mikado?" Manami looked at Mikado worriedly.

_Manami's so out of my league! She could have any guy out there!_

Mikado pulled himself together and stuttered "I've never been good with words," he leaned in and kissed her deeply and meaningfully, this time it was Manami's turn to blush. Mikado pulled away after a few seconds even though it seemed so much shorter to him then he smiled at Manami sheepishly and said with a blush across his face ", Well at least not the sweet kind."


End file.
